Douleur
by Sermina
Summary: Shonen ai : Sasu/Naru !Je suis là, assis sur les branches d’un arbre. Face à moi, la fenêtre de ta chambre. Et sous mes yeux elle et toi en train de vous embrasser comme si votre vie en dépendait...


**Titre de la fiction : **"Douleur "

**Auteur : **Sermina !

**Rating : **Plus de 15 ans !

**Beta lectrice : **Azerty

**Genre : **One shot-shonen ai

**Disclaimer : **Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.

**Note : ** BONNE LECTURE !

**Douleur**

Je suis là, assis sur les branches d'un arbre. Face à moi la fenêtre de ta chambre. Et sous mes yeux elle et toi en train de vous embrasser comme si votre vie en dépendait. Mon cœur se serre et des larmes quittent doucement mes yeux, atterrissant lourdement sur mes cuisses. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime à en crever. J'ai mal à vous voir là ensemble mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Chaque soir c'est la même chose, je viens vous observer. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à la recherche de ce petit truc qu'elle a et qui a réussi à faire fondre ton cœur ? De ce geste montrant que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment ? A la simple attente d'une dispute ? Qui sait ?

Tu viens de la plaquer contre le mur alors que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ta taille. Mes larmes s'arrêtent. Maintenant c'est un tout autre sentiment qui m'envahit. Certains me traiteraient de voyeur…peut-être, peut-être pas ! C'est une façon comme une autre d'empêcher l'espoir de renaitre : tu l'aimes _elle_ et pas moi. Lorsque l'on n'est que tous les deux ou même en équipe, tu restes professionnel, tu ignores Sakura alors que tu réagis face à moi, par des insultes, certes, mais tu réagis. Alors je me dis que j'ai peut-être une chance mais là, en vous voyant tous les deux, lèvres contre lèvres, corps contre corps, je sais que je me fais juste des illusions. L'espoir qui pénètre mon cœur dans la journée me ronge, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin, le soir, de faire disparaitre cette flamme qui apparait inlassablement.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais qui sait.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là Naruto ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

Ma tête ne bouge pas alors que je laisse apparaitre un petit sourire triste.

- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, sensei.

Et oui, si moi je suis amoureux de toi, lui il est tombé sous le charme de Sakura. Il finit par retirer ses doigts de mon omoplate et s'assoit à mes côtés, les yeux rivés sur vous deux.

Elle te jette sur le lit, se tenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de toi, t'enlevant d'un geste ta chemise avant d'embrasser ton torse. J'imagine presque que c'est moi qui te fais cet effet, que c'est sous mes baisers que ta tête se rejette en arrière laissant ton masque d'indifférence fondre. Tes lèvres entrouvertes, tes joues rougies, tes pupilles empreintes de désir….et voilà qu'une érection apparait au niveau de mon entre jambe. Mais il suffit que je jette un regard sur le bas de ton corps pour débander aussi sec. Sakura t'octroie via sa bouche des mouvements de vas et vient sur ta virilité. Je détourne la tête dans un mouvement, j'ai si mal, mon cœur est froid. Tu te donnes à elle comme jamais tu te donneras à moi et comme moi j'aimerais me donner à toi.

Je ferme un instant les yeux, ravalant les larmes qui menaçent de tomber puis je retourne mon regard vers ta fenêtre. Là c'est différent, elle est sous toi, criant de plaisir alors que tu bouges en elle. Je ramène un genou sur mon torse que j'entoure. Surtout ne pas pleurer, ne pas détourner le regard. Me prouver que je n'ai aucune chance.

Elle pousse un cri aigue qui passe outre les murs, son premier orgasme je suppose. Le quartier Uchiwa est vide, personne ne peut entendre. Tu t'arrêtes alors un instant avec un petit sourire sincère, l'embrassant tendrement avant de reprendre tes mouvements en elle. Elle agrippe ton dos alors que ta bouche se perd au niveau de sa gorge. C'est alors que tu relèves ta tête, la basculant en arrière et à l'unisson vos deux cris aiguë et grave raisonnent dans le silence : vos deux orgasmes dans une synchronisation parfaite. Tu t'écroules sur elle alors que ses bras t'enlacent. Vous restez quelques minutes comme ça, je vois tes lèvres bouger puis les siennes. J'imagine son « je t'aime » sincère et ta réponse « moi aussi ». Ma gorge se noue, mon cœur cette fois se glace. Vos bouches se scellent une énième fois avant que tu te retires de son corps, t'écroulant à ses côtés.

Tendrement, elle vient se nicher dans le creux de tes bras contre ton torse et tu resserres l'étreinte autour d'elle avant que vous partiez tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Je tourne mon regard vers notre professeur dont son seul œil visible reflète sa tristesse. Je reporte mon attention sur vos deux corps enlacés.

Nous restons là, sans bouger, sans un mot, assis sur cette branche, à vous regarder pendant une heure je crois. Je sais plus quand je scrute ton visage, le temps file à une vitesse étonnante. Mais dans le silence et la nuit noire, la voix de Kakashi me ramène à la réalité.

- Je t'offre à boire, ça te dit ?

Je me retourne vers lui et hoche la tête.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes assis à une table dans la boîte de nuit la plus branchée du village. Il est une heure du matin. D'habitude je rentre mais là pourquoi pas.

Kakashi a de la chance, il peut se noyer dans l'alcool mais moi, Kyuubi m'en empêche. Il faudrait que je boive trois bouteilles de whisky entières en trois minutes pour que mon démon à neuf queues ne puisse absorber d'un coup tout l'alcool dans mes veines.

Notre cher professeur s'est déjà trouvé une proie, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses comme par hasard. Il revient après avoir dansé une bonne demi-heure pour payer nos boissons afin de pouvoir s'éclipser avec la rose juste après m'avoir lancé :

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un.

Me trouver quelqu'un ? Je ne pourrais pas. Ou sinon, pendant l'acte je suis sûr que c'est ton nom que je crierai et si Sakura est un prénom courant, Sasuke il n'y en a qu'un dans le village : toi !

J'avale d'un coup le liquide restant dans mon verre avant de sortir. Je vais rentrer chez moi, me faufiler sous la douche, m'offrir un plaisir solitaire en pensant à toi et lorsque je m'endormirais, je sais déjà que mes rêves seront peuplés de ta personne.

Je soupire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas dobe ?

Je me fige sur place. C'est… c'est ta voix que je viens d'entendre derrière moi. Mais tu dormais, je t'ai vu, tu dormais profondément. Une fois remis de mon émotion, je repense au ton de ta phrase : moqueuse. En fait tu me détestes, tu aimes me voir quand je vais mal…si cela se trouve tu n'attends qu'un faux pas de ma part, une émanation de Kyuubi trop grande sortant de mon corps pour pouvoir enfin me tuer. En même temps avec ça tu aurais enfin la forme la plus évoluée de ton sharingan.

Je finis par reprendre mon pas, sans prononcer un mot.

- Eh, idiot je te parle !

Je n'ai même pas la force de te répondre. Fous moi la paix, j'ai vraiment tout sauf envie de te voir.

Je sens ta main se poser sur mon bras qui m'oblige à me retourner. Un frisson de plaisir dû à tes doigts sur ma peau nue, me traverse. Mes yeux rencontrent les tiens, tu as un mouvement de recul. Oui, je dois avoir une tête à faire peur et un regard triste.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Naruto ?

Tu m'appelles par mon prénom et cette lueur d'inquiétude dans tes yeux… BORDEL, T'ES CHIANT ! Voila, l'espoir revient. Tu attends une réponse et je n'ai pas la force de te mentir.

- Je suis amoureux et ce n'est pas réciproque.

De l'étonnement se lit sur ton visage. Je profite de ce moment pour te fausser compagnie et m'enferme à double tour chez moi.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, je suis toujours là sur cette branche, face à ta fenêtre. Tu n'as pas cherché à me questionner sur mon état hier. Je m'étais fait des illusions pour rien. Je soupire. Dans la chambre, vous êtes en train de vous embrasser.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule alors que vous avez déjà fini les préliminaires. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

- Vous êtes en retard sensei ! lui fis-je remarquer.

Mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse…bizarre. D'habitude, il me sort un truc du genre « tu souffres, tu ne devrais pas venir » ou encore un « ce n'est pas bien de les espionner » et je répondrais un « vous venez vous aussi pourtant, vous souffrez autant » ou « vous faites la même chose, sensei ».

Mais pas de réponse. Je te regarde te déhancher sur elle mais tout d'un coup vous disparaissez dans un nuage de fumée. Je me lève d'un bond.

- Il se passe quelque chose, il faut aller voir sensei !

Mais lorsque je me retourne, je me fige. Tu es devant moi.

Je vois. J'ai tellement été omnibulé par vos deux corps en extase que je n'ai même pas remarqué que c'était des clones.

Je me reprends et soupire. Tu vas me faire quoi ? Une leçon sur le fait que je n'ai pas à vous observer ? Tu vas me traiter de pervers ? Tu vas me dire que Sakura t'aime toi et qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais ?

J'attends. Tes yeux dans les miens. Ton visage impartial.

- On faisait semblant.

Ah, vous faisiez semblant, ça m'avance à quoi ?

- Nous vous avons de suite remarqué mais nous voulions savoir pourquoi.

J'aurai dû me douter. Tu es fort, je le savais. Dans un sens cela me soulage. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble donc tu es célibataire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

- Heu, ben c'est-à-dire que Jiraiya m'en avait parlé mais je voulais savoir exactement comment cela se passait et…

- Arrête !

Ce mot sonne comme un ordre et étrangement pour une fois sans savoir pourquoi, je t'obéis. Mes lèvres se ferment sans laisser échapper un son.

- Nous vous avons suivis hier soir...

Je vois, c'est pour cela que tu es venu m'accoster. Je soupire.

- Sakura a demandé des explications à Kakashi-sensei après la mission cet après-midi...il a fini par tout dire.

Oh ! Il a avoué. En même temps, avec Sakura et toi, c'est sûr que cela ne devait pas être évident.

- Et lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi toi aussi tu nous espionnais…

Oups ! L'écorce à mes pieds devient tout à coup très intéressante. Pitié qu'il ait dit que j'étais amoureux de Sakura moi aussi ! Pitié mon Dieu faites qu'il ait dit que c'était Sakura, pitié, je vous en supp…

- Il m'a répondu que c'était parce que tu étais amoureux de moi, est-ce vrai ?

Et merde!! putain!! Pourquoi lui a-t-il dit? il va m'entendre demain!!

Tu attends une réponse…que te dire? La vérité au risque de voir du dégout au fond de tes prunelles ou un mensonge. La vérité, après tout, je veux arrêter d'espérer et quoi de mieux qu'un rejet pur et dur pour cela...

Déterminé, je relève mon visage, me perdant dans ton regard d'encre aussi tranchant qu'une lame de katana.

- OUI !

Je l'ai pratiquement hurlé. Tu n'as pas bougé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas partir, je veux une réponse. Je veux que tu éteignes définitivement ces braises encore rouges et qui, à la moindre étincelle, font naitre une flamme d'espoir en moi.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Ma voix est droite, je n'ai pas tremblé. Tu te rapproches de moi alors que par instinct je recule mais le tronc dans mon dos m'empêche d'aller plus loin.  
Tes traits se font plus durs. Je ferme énergiquement les yeux attendant le coup qui ne vient pas. Par contre je sens quelque chose de doux et humide sur ma bouche et d'un mouvement brusque je relève mes paupières.

Tu es là, face à moi, une main de chaque côté de ma tête, tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes yeux fermés. Tu t'éloignes légèrement et dans un souffle que je perçois sur ma bouche :

- Idiot.

Et tu reprends le baiser où tu l'avais laissé. Mais cette fois, tes mains se posent sur mes hanches alors que les miennes se perdent dans ta chevelure. Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve ou la réalité mais j'en profite au maximum. Je me sens si bien, c'est tellement plus beau et plus tendre que ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! J'ouvre mes lèvres et tu en profites pour visiter ma bouche avec ta langue avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la mienne. Elles jouent ensemble, cherchant à dominer l'autre, se caressant, se sauvant pour mieux ré attaquer.

Nous finissons par nous séparer à bout de souffle. Tu m'enlaces complètement, tes lèvres près de mon oreille.

- Je t'aime abruti.

J'éloigne mon visage pour pouvoir accéder à tes pupilles charbon.

- Mais Sakura ?

- Elle n'a de yeux que pour Kakashi, on voulait juste vous rendre jaloux…une idée de Sakura et cela a marché on dirait.

- Idiot ! Lui répondis-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres puis je rajoute entre deux baisers :

- Je t'aime tellement Sasuke.

Tu me souris. De ce sourire sincère que j'avais toujours espéré.

- Ne me laisse jamais mon ange.

- Jamais, Naruto. Maintenant que je t'ai, tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi.

Et nos lèvres se scellent une énième fois, réchauffant mon cœur qui ne sera dorénavant plus jamais froid.

* * *

OWARI !!

* * *

Moi : Ah ! Fini !!

Sasuke : Ça te prend souvent ?

Moi : Ben en fait, cela faisait un moment que cette idée me trottait dans la tête !!

Sasuke : Je ne te parle pas de ça…

Moi : Ah bon et de quoi alors ?

Sasuke : DE ME METTRE AVEC SAKURA ??

Moi : AH ! Ça !! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment vous. C'est juste des clones…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne ferais jamais de lemon hétéro ? Parce que là ça n'ai un !

Moi : … Pas vraiment, on voit presque rien. Je ne décris pratiquement que le corps de Sasuke !

Sasuke : Mouais. Tu as de la chance que cela finisse avec un Sasu/Naru.

Moi : Ben oui sinon cela ne serai pas moi !!

Naruto : Tu m'as mis avec Shikamaru, je te fais remarquer…

Moi : Oui, mais c'était exceptionnel ça ! Et faites gaffe si vous n'êtes pas content vous avez ce qui vous attend……

Sasuke : C'est bon, elle est géniale ta fic….

Naruto : Je dirai même plus elle est féniale ta gic.

Moi: C'EST VRAI??

Sasuke: Non mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix...

Azerty : Non, je proteste ! OU EST LE LEMON SASUNARU ?? C'est quoi cette histoire de presque pas hétéro ? Traîtresse !!

Naruto : Toi tu as fait pire : tu m'as fait sortir avec Hinata pendant que MON beau brun roulait des pelles à l'autre chewing-gum !

Azerty : Heu … Mais je vous ai pas fait coucher ensemble .

Moi : C'ETAIT DES CLONES DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAI-JE LE RÉPÉTER ??

Sasuke : Beaucoup…

Naruto : D'ailleurs Azerty a raison, il est où le lemon entre Sasu-Chan et moi ?

Moi : Tu apprendras que je ne fais jamais de lemon dans mes petit one shoot je reste au niveau du shonen ai !! Et puis pour une fois que je vous laisse vote intimité vous n'allez pas me faire chier...

Sasuke : …


End file.
